


Keeping Up

by Ladycat



Category: Stargate Atlantis
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-02-12
Updated: 2014-02-12
Packaged: 2018-01-12 02:41:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 610
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1180957
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ladycat/pseuds/Ladycat
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Teyla doesn't like guns. She can use them, better than most, but her preferred weapons are non-lethal in form. Although anyone who thinks she and those sticks of hers aren't a threat as dangerous as he is...</p>
            </blockquote>





	Keeping Up

Sheppard's not bad with a gun. He's not great -- he's got plenty of people who work for him that are better -- but he's not bad. He's diligent about practicing, too. Especially if it's a chance to badger McKay into coming with him.

Ronon doesn't react when Teyla leans against the wall next to him. She doesn't slouch like him; she leans, erect for all her casual demeanor, the delicate lines of her body still, but not relaxed. It's a nice trick. Ronon's tried it a few times, but he can't manage that hint of readiness. Slouching throws people more off-guard, anyway.

"And how is he, today?"

Teyla doesn't like guns. She can use them, better than most, but her preferred weapons are non-lethal in form. Although anyone who thinks she and those sticks of hers _aren't_ a threat as dangerous as he is...

"He's improving." They speak quietly. Sheppard probably can't hear over the coverings he puts on his ears, the long _bang, bang, bang_ of each shot louder still. Ronon hasn't survived this long by being careless, though. "Better head-shots."

The best way to take a Wraith down is a head-shot.

"Did you ever hear his final kill total?" She raises an eyebrow when he looks at her, lips quirked to one side. "I believe he told Lieutenant Danvers that he'd killed nearly twenty."

Ronon doesn't smirk, or smile. He doesn't give things away like that. Only Teyla -- and, oddly, McKay -- can read the smile in his eyes. "He said twenty one to that pretty nurse."

Teyla nodded slowly. "I fear our Colonel has an inflated sense of his own skills."

"That, or he wanted to flirt with the nurse."

"And Elizabeth? And _you_?"

The steady firing slows, then stops. Sheppard removes the covering from his ears, the oddly yellow glasses from his eyes, and comes over. He's grinning, bright-eyed and as flushed as he can be, looking younger than he has in a while. Ronon approves. So does Teyla, by her inclusive shift of position. "Hey, guys. Wanna take a turn?"

Ronon doesn't glance at Teyla. He doesn't need to. "No."

"We are previously engaged at this hour," Teyla adds.

A slight dimming of Sheppard's happiness does odd things to Ronon. He knows Sheppard's flirtatious manner is innocent instead of calculated. He's interested, sure, but more in an appreciative manner than genuine lust. Ronon's okay with that, feels pretty much the same in return -- but Sheppard losing the slightest shine of his happiness makes him uncomfortable. Upset.

Uncertain.

Ronon doesn't like uncertain.

Fortunately, Teyla understands. She places a hand on the crook of Ronon's elbow, the other stretched out. "You are previously engaged as well, Colonel. The sparring room is very free."

Sheppard doesn't give much away, usually. It's all nuances and odd shading to his mouth and eyes. Right now, the blank surprise that makes his eyes widen is all fear and not true shock. "Uh. It is? I thought Cadman and her girls were -- "

"It is free, Colonel. Shall we?"

This time, Sheppard actually _blanches_. He isn't weak enough to backtrack from his inflation, but it's clear he wants to. Ronon chuckles, silently flanking Sheppard's other side as they walk down the halls. Teyla flashes him a smile over Sheppard's head -- a feat, since she is shorter -- and Ronon returns it, although his face stays impassive.

He'll probably not go as hard on Sheppard as he could. As he _should_ , since anyone caught pulling that kind of adolescent antics was severely punished, on Seteda. But this isn't Seteda and watching Sheppard act like that was... cute. Very cute.

Teyla's expression says she feels exactly the same.


End file.
